five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Minigry
W Five nights at Freddy's 2, gdy gracz zostaje zabity przez któregokolwiek animatronika lub wykona odpowiednią kombinację , jest szansa na pojawienie się jednej z minigier. Przypominają one gry z Atari 2600, obejmując różne zadania, w których gracz steruje animatronikiem. Gry wydają się dawać do zrozumienia, co tak naprawdę stało się piątce dzieci i być może wyjaśnia motyw, dlaczego animatroniki atakują gracza. Minigry są kluczowe do rozwiązania fabuły FNaF. Fnaf 2 SAVETHEM thumb|left|220px|Mapa "Save Them"Gracz kieruje Freddym Fazbear'em za pomocą klawiszy W, A, S, D, i musi podążać za czymś, co wygląda jak Marionetka. Freddy w minigrze jest pozbawiony muszki i kapelusza. Gdy gracz dociera do jakiegoś pokoju za Marionetką, gra lekko zacina się. Gracz może postanowić nie podążać za Marionetką, co skutkuje losowym jumpscare'em jak przy ataku Golden Freddy'ego. Czasami powoduje to nagły koniec minigry i gracz cofa się do ekranu tytułowego. Podczas, gdy gracz chodzi, można usłyszeć litery mówione w regularnych odstępach, tworzące prostą frazę: S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M. Gracz może zacząć minigrę z biura, albo z części Parts/Service. Również Mangle pojawia się w grze, dotknięcie go powoduje koniec minigry. thumb|purple guy w stroju stróża idzie za toy freddym. Bardzo rzadko podczas tej minigry, pojawia się Purple Guy na końcu pokoju, do którego wchodzi gracz. Purple Guy ma przypiętą odznakę, a w ręce trzyma coś podobnego do telefonu, co ma sugerować, iż Purple Guy to rzeczywiście Phone Guy. Wtedy zamiast czerwonych przecięć pojawiają się niebieskie, ukazując słowa "You can't." u lewego dołu ekranu. Minigra wtedy crashuje. Rzadko może się zdarzyć żeby w losowym pokoju pojawił się Purple Guy. Give Gifts, Give Life Gracz steruje Marionetką. Czytając instrukcję u góry "Give Gifts" należy rozdać prezenty czwórce martwych dzieci. Gdy wszystkie z nich już je otrzymają a gracz wraca na środek pokoju, tekst zmienia się na "Give Life" i gracz ponownie musi podejść do każdego z nich, pociągając za sobą figury masek animatroników, ''które pojawiają się na głowach dzieci, sugerując, że zostały one wepchnięte w kostiumy. thumb|na sekundę przed ofiarowaniem ostatniego kostiumu pojawia się5 dziecko. W tym czasie wielokrotnie słychać litery układające się we frazę: H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M. Na końcu ukazuje się jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego. Na chwilę przed tym, można zobaczyć piąte ciało pojawiające się na środku sali. Niektórzy uważają iż głowa golden freddiego jest tylko czymś do odgonienia graczy od prawdy którą jest to, iż 5 dzieckiem jest marionetka. Za każdy dany prezent dostajemy 100 punktów - liczba jest wyświetlana w lewym górnym rogu. Ogólna liczba punktów to 800. Jednakże podczas jumpscare'u liczba ta losowo się zmienia. Udokumentowane liczby to: "5229", "9225", "6762", "7226" i "9479". '''Take Cake to the Children' Grając jako Freddy, gracz ma za zadanie dostarczyć ciastko szóstce dzieci. Podejście do każdego dziecka sprawia, że zzielenieje, a pozostawienie w pokoju sprawia, że się czerwienią. Gdy gracz próbuje dostarczyć całej szóstce ciasto, przed budynkiem parkuje fioletowy samochód i wychodzi z niego fioletowa osoba, która przystępuje do zabijania smutnego dziecka. Gdy smutne dziecko umiera, staje się szare. Przez ten cały czas słychać literowanie: S-A-V-E-H-I-M, i gracz zaczyna ruszać się coraz wolniej i wolniej. Jeśli gracz uczyni wszystkie dzieci zielonymi, nie będzie w stanie się ruszyć i będzie zmuszony przyglądać się, jak dzieci się czerwienią. Kiedy mini-gra się kończy, następuje jumpscare Marionetki. Go, go, go! thumb|left|122pxthumb(Znana również jako Foxy Minigame) Grając jako Foxy, gracz wychodzi z Pirackiej Zatoki i udaje się do pokoju pełnego dzieci, które świętują jego przyjście. Cała piątka dzieci wydaje się cieszyć, jedno jest smutne. Gracz wraca wtedy do obszaru kurtyn i musi powtórzyć to dwa razy. Za trzecim podejściem, fioletowy człowiek, który zabił smutne dziecko w jednej z mini-gier jest widoczny w kącie pokoju i uśmiecha się. Kiedy Foxy podchodzi do dzieci, te są martwe. Gra kończy się na jumpscare Foxy'ego. Galeria GiveThemLife.png GiveThemLifeBonnie.png GiveThemLifeChica.png GiveThemLifeFoxy.png GiveThemLifeFreddy.png ConfettiBurst.gif maxresdefaultfdsdf.jpg FacelessBonnie.png FoxySlumpedSpriteSAVETHEM.png SAVETHEMgdfgdfgdfg.png GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigames.png GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigamesLitEyes.png SaveThem.png BoxSpriteSAVETHEM.png ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png Tumblr_neyiwxlpEw1sqnqv7o1_400.gif CakeChildCryingDying.gif Minigame_Body.png Purple_Car.png Sad_Child.png 0.jpg Purple_Person.png CakeChildSprite.gif CakeChildIrritatedSprite.gif CakeChildVeryAngrySprite.gif Stage.png 1000px-Take_Cake_to_the_Children_on_Android.png|Na androidzie Take_Cake_to_the_Children.jpeg Fnaf 3 thumb Balloon Boy's Air Adventure ''Dostęp do minigry'' Gracz może uzyskać dostęp do tej mini-gry przechodząc do CAM 08 dwukrotne klikając na rysunek BB, który jest po lewej stronie. ''Pierwsze zakończenie'' :W tej mini-grze, gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad BB który musi uzbierać balony. Do uzbierania balonów jest 8 ale ostatni jest w innym pokoju. Jeśli uzbierasz 7 baloników pojawią się drzwi z napisem "EXIT" Jeśli do nich podejdziesz automatycznie mini-gra się zakończy, choć w ten sposób gracz zostawi 1 balon który jest w innym pokoju.thumb|85px|wygląd balloon boya w minigrach ''Drugie zakończenie'' :Inny sposób by zakończyć tą mini-gierkę jest taki że trzeba wyjść po za pokój. Ta opcja wyjścia jest odblokowana, jeśli gracz zbierze 7 balonów. Gdy gracz to zrobi, wpadnie do czarno-białego obszaru. Jeśli pójdzie się na prawo pojawi się 8 balon.thumb|294x294px|centre ''Zakończenie dla Good Endingu'' Aby zdobyć to zakończenie gracz najpierw musiał przejść grę Mangle Quest (zakończenie dla Good Endingu). Trzeba tak samo jak wcześniej wyjść po za pokój. Gracz trafi później na obszar z czerwonymi balonami po których musi skakać na prawą stronę. Jak gracz skończy, ujrzy martwe dziecko. Trzeba do niego podejść i dać mu ciasto, wtedy mini-gra się zakończy. thumb|279x279px|centre Mangle's Quest ''Dostęp do minigry'' :Mangle Quest można uzyskać tylko w nocy 2, przechodząc do CAM 07 klikając w automat (Jak na zdjęciu poniżej) thumb|330x330px|centre ''Standardowe zakończenie'' :Gracz gra tam jako Mangle używając przycisków W,A,D,S. Musi uzbierać części Mangle (jest ich około 4) przy tym uważając na grube dziecko. Jeśli on nas dorwie mini-gierka się zakończy, więc trzeba uważać. Aby ją zakończyć trzeba podejść do drzwi z napisem "EXIT"thumb : ''Zakończenie do Good Ending. Aby gracz mógł odblokować te zakończenie musi przejść mini-gierkę z BB (drugie zakończenie). Mangle będzie musiała wyjść po za pokój (tak samo jak w przypadku z BB) Jak spadnie trzeba iść na lewo i wtedy gracz trafi na czerwone balony. Potem pojawi się ciasto, trzeba do niego podejść a mini-gierka się zakończy. :thumb|321x321px|centre Chica's party ''Dostęp do minigry Aby wywołać tę mini-grę, gracz musi być w nocy 3. Trzeba znaleźć ukryte babeczki które są w CAM 02, thumb|left|69pxCAM 03, CAM 04 i CAM 06 ''Standardowe zakończenie'' W tej mini-grze, gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad Toy Chicą, która ma na zadanie uzbierać babeczki dla płaczących dzieci. Gdy każde dziecko dostanie babeczkę, pojawią się drzwi. Dotknęcie ich spowoduje zakończenie gry. ''Zakończenie do Good Ending'' Żeby go osiągnąć trzeba wziąść ze sobą jedną babeczkę ''ALE NIE MOŻNA JEJ DAWAĆ DZIECIOM GDYŻ WTEDY NIE BĘDZIE MOŻNA OSIĄGNĄĆ DOBREGO ZAKOŃCZENIA! ''Następnie trzeba zrobić to samo co poniżej na zdjęciu:thumb|343x343px|centre 'Stage01' ''Dostęp do minigry'' Aby wywołać tę mini-grę, gracz musi być w nocy 4 i trzeba kliknąć po kolei te liczby:3,9,5,2,4,8 i mini-gra się otworzy : thumb|369x369px|centre ''Standardowe zakończenie'' W tej mini-grze gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad Golden Freddy'm który ma za zadanie wyjść z pokoju. thumb|224x224px|gra stage 01 ''Zakończenie do Good Ending'' Gracz musi podejść do lewej ściany, wtedy Golden Freddy wyjdzie po za pokój i będzie spadał na dół. Po chwili, GF trafi do płaczącego dziecka. Trzeba do niego podejść i mini-gra się zakończy. Glitch minigame ''Dostęp do minigry'' Aby wywołać tę mini-grę, gracz musi być w nocy 5. Po prawej stronie biurka jest figurka RWQFSFASXC (zwanym też Shadow Bonnie). Jeśli gracz kliknie dwukrotnie na nią, mini-gra się rozpocznie. thumb|left|77px|ruchy shadow booniego ''Standardowe zakończenie. W tej grze gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad Fioletowym królikiem (prawdopodobnie Shadow Bonnie). Jeśli będzie się klikało S lub W będzie trafiał do różnych minigierek (typu Mangle Quest itd.) by przejść tą grę trzeba wyjść za pomocą drzwi "Exit" ''Zakończenie do Good Ending RWQFSFASXC musi znaleźć się w mini-grze z BB. Gdy tam się znajdzie musi wyjść po za pokój. Później gracz trafi do dziwnego fioletowego pokoju. Trzeba iść ciągle w lewo aż trafimy na martwe dziecko. Gdy do niego podejdziemy (do dziecka) gra się wyłączy. thumb|304px 'Happiest Day' Dostęp do minigry Aby dostać się do tej gry trzeba przejść do CAM 03 i klikając na rysunek Marionetki po prawej stronie. Wtedy automatycznie mini-gra się włączy. ''Standardowe zakończenie'' Gracz steruje tam Marionetką która jest na przyjęciu. Za bardzo tam nie ma nic do roboty, można chodzić po budynku lub po prostu wyjść "EXIT" gdyż ta mini-gra istnieje tylko dla Good Ending.thumb|369x369px|centre ''Zakończenie do Good Ending'' Jeśli graczowi się udało przejść tamte mini-gierki z "Zakończeniem do Good Ending'u" to odblokował zakończenie z tej mini-gierki. Marionetka musi iść do końca pokoju (na prawo) i podejść do ciasta. Wtedy mini-gra się automatycznie wyłączy. centre|212x212px Podstawowa Mini-gra Ta mini-gra została podzielona na części. Każdą przechodzimy innej nocy. Cała akcja dzieje się w 1993 roku, za czasów FNaF 1. Pierwszej nocy gramy Freddy'm, drugiej - Bonnie'm, trzeciej - Chicą, a czwartej - Foxy'm, a w piątej martwym dzieckiem. Przez te pięć nocy (poza nocą 5) musimy podążać za Purple Freddy'm z towarzyszącym nam w lewym dolnym rogu napisem ,,follow me.", ale równie dobrze możemy eksplorować mapę. Zawsze musimy iść w jedno miejsce - do pomieszczenia obok zabarykadowanych drzwi . Zawsze, kiedy będziemy próbowali pójść dalej za Purple Freddy'm, wyskoczy nam napis ,,ERR" (co znaczy error). Kiedy będziemy próbowali odejść, wyskoczy Purple guy i rozłoży nas na części. Co innego jest po nocy piątej. Tej nocy gramy zabitym dzieckiem. Wtedy idziemy do pomieszczenia, do którego nas nie przepuszczano. Tam możemy zauważyć czwórkę pozostałych zabitych dzieci, trzy automaty, kostium Springtrap'a i przerażonego Purple guy'a. Nie można już zawrócić. Zapędzamy Purple guy'a do Springtrap'a. Wtedy on wstaje i się śmieje, ale jego ciało zostaje w tym kostiumie zmiażdżone. Potem dusze dzieci znikają i może nam się pokazać jeden z dwóch obrazków: z napisem ,,Bad ending" lub ,,the end". R.I.P. Purple Man.png Secret room.png All animatronics are in parts.png Pirate Cove FNaF 3 minigame.png Office FNaF 3 minigame.png Minigame code 1.png Backstage FNaF 3 minigame.png Closed doors.png Show Stage FNaF 3 minigame.png AVdDWzS.gif Purple Guy Walk South Gif.gif Bonnie_Sprite_Gif.gif Chica_Sprite_Gif.gif Foxy_Sprite_Gif.gif Shadow_Freddy_Sprite.gif 81e.png Fnaf3minigamemap.png Crying_Child_Sprite.gif !!!.gif Springtrap11.png Springtrap_activated.png PURPLEGUY_SPRINGTRAP.gif Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_1.gif Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_2.gif Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_3.gif Bonnie Desarmado.png 401.png Chica Desarmada.png Foxy Desarmado.png ShadowBonnie.png Cupcake_Gris.png FiveNightsatFreddys3_2015-03-04_01-09-25-601.jpg FiveNightsatFreddys3_2015-03-04_01-30-33-970.jpg Alucinación-23-Animación.gif Ciekawostki * Gdy za długo będziemy eksplorować mapę, Purple Guy wyjdzie z ściany i nas zniszczy. * Niektórzy uważają, że pozostałe dzieci z mini gry "Happiest Day" oznaczają spin-off'a serii FNaF. * W Glitch Mini-game zauważamy Shadow Bonnie. Shadow Bonnie to najprawdopodobniej halucynacja którą można zobaczyć. * Dziecko, które zagania Purple Guy'a do kostiumu SpringTrapa, to prawdopodobnie Golden Freddy. * Niektórzy uważają iż Purple Freddy to strój Purple Guy'a. * W mini grze "Save Them" eksplorując mapę można zauważyć na ułamek sekundy siedzącego Golden Freddiego. Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Fnaf 3 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Minigry